


The Stars in a Room

by gadridel



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, M/M, NO DEATH, No Smut, everyone is either a patient or a member of the student council, hospital au, i just want this to be sweet and good okay, i love these characters and they deserve happiness so i'm giving it to them, spoilers for the game up to chapter 6, student council au, you can pry the friendship of maki and kaito and shuichi from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadridel/pseuds/gadridel
Summary: (DISCONTINUED )Shuichi is a member of the school student council club, and part of the requirements for being in the club is a community service field trip once a year. This year, the students go to the local hospital to spend the day with patients, and everyone is assigned someone to hang out with for the day.Shuichi is assigned someone by the name of Kaito Momota.





	The Stars in a Room

"So, if everyone's got their room number to head to, let's go ahead and split up. We'll meet back here around noon for lunch along with the person you've been with all day, if they're up to it." The teacher in charge of the trip announced, careful to not be too loud, but speak with enough volume for everyone in the group to hear. Upon her instructions, everyone split up, Maki giving a little wave to Shuichi as they went their separate ways.

It was the annual Hope's Peak Student Council community service field trip- it was a required thing in order to participate in the club. Last year, it was picking up garbage at all the parks in town. This year, it was spending a full day with various patients at the local hospital. Everyone was assigned a room number, and looking down at the paper in his hand, his room was 329. He headed towards the elevator, stepped inside, and pressed the upwards button. The doors closed and slowly the elevator choppily moved upwards. The hospital smell was thick, even in here, and it made his knees feel weak and his stomach shift uncomfortably. The elevator finally came to a stop, dinging and opening up once more on the third floor. Following some directions among the walls, he made his way to room 329.

Shuichi stared at the door for a minute. What kind of person was this? He didn't even know their age, their personality. He just had a name to go off of- Kaito Momota. Well, he'd just have to find out for himself. He brought his hand up to the door and knocked.

"Uh- hey, can I come in?" ... He waited, but didn't get a response. Assuming that they'd say something if for some reason he couldn't enter, he grasped the door and opened it up.

The room was dark. It took a second for his eyes to adjust before he could really take in the room. Large, heavy-looking purple curtains covered up the hospital window. Each wall was painted a calmer shade of mauve, and a blue fuzzy carpet took up a lot of the floor space. The only light source came from a lava lamp sitting on the floor. But perhaps the most interesting feature of the room was the stars. All among the walls and the ceiling were various glowing lights of various sizes, and even with a vague knowledge in astronomy, Shuichi could make out a constellation or two that he'd actually remembered seeing in the night sky before. So obviously, this guy had an affinity for two things- purple, and space.

"Hey man, I'm over here."

Shuichi was pulled out of his trance, quickly turning his head to look in the direction of the voice. It was the man sitting in the bed, who he'd only vaguely acknowledged up until now. He could only assume that this was the Kaito he'd came for. Even in the bad light, he could tell he was considerably paler than is healthy, and he was dressed in one of those hospital nightgowns. Around his shoulders was a large, comfortable-looking purple jacket, yet he only had one of his arms inside the sleeves.

"Ah- I'm sorry, I kind of got all lost in-" He gestured to the walls. Kaito gave him a little grin, and folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry about it, I do it all the time. Anyways, you're one of the guys that's here to spend the day with some of the hospital patients, right? Shuichi Saihara is who they said I'd be with." Shuichi nodded.

"Yea, that's me. And you're.. Kaito, correct?"

"The one and only! Luminary of... the hospital right now, I guess." He laughed under his breath, smile devolving into a body-shaking cough. "Also-" He coughed a few more times, and cleared his throat. "-don't worry. What I have isn't contagious. I doubt they'd pair any of you guys up with someone contagious anyways."

“They didn’t tell us any of your reasons for being in here, but I assumed as much.” Shuichi wondered about the whole luminary thing, and wondered where he was going with it. Was it a catch phrase? Did people do that sort of thing? Or was Kaito just that kind of person?

“Doctor-patient confidentiality, or whatever it’s called, yeah. So…” He idly looked around the room, tapping his fingers on his arm. “What’re we gonna do today? Did you guys have any plans?”

Now that he thought about it, Shuichi never even considered what they’d actually be doing with the patients at the hospital. He noticed a few council members bringing board games or books and the like. Maybe he should’ve done something like that. “Well, we all meet at noon for lunch. You’re welcome to join, as long as you’re feeling up to doing it. Other then that I … don’t really know.” He gave Kaito a guilty smile. “Do you guys have some sort of entertainment room? Or we could always just talk.”

“Bah, I’m so bored of just talking. That’s all any of the other people in this place do- I’m tired of it. Let’s go to the game room!” His eyes sparked with excitement. “As long as you’re feeling up to wheeling me there.” His thumb gestured to a wheelchair by the door.

“Yeah, I can handle that.” Shuichi brought the wheelchair over to the bed, and smiled to himself. This day sounded like it was going to be exciting, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi pushed Kaito into the game room which, surprisingly, wasn’t as completely dull as the rest of the hospital. The walls were painted with various iconic game symbols, including a monochromatic bear. It seemed out of place, but Shuichi chose to ignore it. There were a few tv’s on the wall with a couple of older video game consoles. A closet in the back of the room was left open, messily crowded with puzzles, board games, books, art supplies, and random things here and there for other various activities. Among the clutter, Shuichi spotted a beat up (albeit still usable) black and white board, and hurried over to dig it out.

“Ever played chess before, Kaito?” He held up the box to Kaito, who peered at it curiously.

“Of all the games in here, and you wanna play the nerdiest one, huh? Well, I’ll bite. But you’re going to have to teach me how to play.” Kaito gave him a thumbs up, to which Shuichi smiled in acknowledgement. He pushed him over to one of the tables and set the box down. Lifting the cover up, he got to work setting all the pieces out. He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table once he was finished.

“So you control all the white pieces, kaito, and I control the black ones.” Shuichi gestured to each respectively. “To win, you have to put my king in a checkmate- by which I mean, you can capture it.” He pointed to the tallest piece.

“It’s just that easy, huh? Well in that case…” Kaito grabbed his king piece and put it next to Shuichi’s own, shoving the queen and a few rooks out of the way. “You were no match for me!” He folded his hands over his chest, obviously very proud of … whatever he had just done. How he’d assumed that was the right action, Shuichi would never know.

“Kaito, that’s not how this works at all.” He smiled sympathetically, and picked up the white king, putting it back on the side that it belonged. “Alright, I’ll explain as we play, so it’s less boring that way, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours, attempts at bets, and curses to Shuichi’s intelligence later, Kaito had definitely had enough.

“What- How is that even possible! It’s been two moves into this game and you already beat me!”

“S-sorry, Kaito, I just always wanted to try that move, and you seemed like the only person bad enough at chess to do it on…” Shuichi nervously laughed under his breath. Even if Kaito looked ready to kick ass, he couldn’t help but find it unusually funny.

“I’ll show you what I think of this game and your fancy-weird special cheating moves! ” And suddenly, chess pieces were flying everywhere as Kaito’s hands reached under the board and flipped it over, just as the click of leather heels against the linoleum floors entered the room.

“Ah- Maki!”

The girl in question gave them both a tired look. “I don’t think the objective of today was to get the patient angry and throwing things.” Her hands found their way to her hips as she stared down at him. Shuichi felt like he was being scolded by his mom, and turned red in embarrassment.

“N-no that’s not-”

“It’s fine.” She recovered soon enough, apparently already over it. “Anyways, I came here to get you. You’re late for lunch.”

Shuichi gazed down at his watch. “Crap, fifteen minutes late.” He stood up as Maki turned and started heading out of the room. “We’ll be there in a second.” She took that as a satisfactory answer, and left the room, presumably towards the cafeteria again. Left as soon as she came.

And as soon as she was gone, Kaito burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Shuichi turned to look at him, brushing aside a few knights on the floor.

“Sorry man, I just-” He shook his head and let out a few more chuckles. “I got so fired up, and all over what, a board game? And then that girl came in and you looked all-” And once more, he lost himself in snickers.

“Oh well, I guess… it was a little funny.” Shuichi let himself laugh a little, too. It was really silly, wasn’t it? “Well, let’s worry about cleaning it up after we get back. Hopefully no one comes in here before lunch is over.”

“Hey, you said we’re invited too, right?” Kaito gestured to himself. “In that case, let me come with you. I think it’ll be good for me, and I wanna talk to that Maki girl again. Hanging out with you two seems like something I don’t wanna miss!”

Shuichi walked up behind the wheelchair, nodding and gripping the handles. “Alright, I eat lunch with her most days anyways.” Save for the days that one of them had to go visit a teacher, or was absent, they were always pairing up and sitting together. They’d been close friends ever since they’d entered high school- despite the cold front Maki put up sometimes.

And as they walked down the long hallway, past rooms and doctors, Shuichi found himself lost in thought. Sure, they weren’t required to come back after today. But Kaito seemed like a lot of fun, and there was nothing saying he couldn’t visit him. So he decided it- he wanted to keep this up. Something in his gut told him that Kaito could easily become a close friend, and he decided to listen and trust himself in that thought. It was certainly something that he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys very much for reading !! This is the first thing I've ever written for Dangan Ronpa, but I love the V3 characters so much, I had to write something for my two faves in particular.  
> I don't have a beta reader, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them asap.


End file.
